i hate you, don't i?
by evilbadgal16
Summary: "I'm in love with Hermione Granger" he didn't hear Pansy yelling, the weasel yelling about spiders or Snape giving him detention for dropping the potion. what Blaise had said was enough to damage his hearing... please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Oh gosh! It's horrible! Horrifying! A catastrophe! My mom decided to CUT the internet connection! It's awful I tell you! Awful! I need to convince her to keep the internet! Anyways… back to Dramione and away from dramatic house affairs. I was watching this movie (I forgot what it was, but it was REALLY awesome!) about 2 years ago… and I was really tempted to write a story about it then. Now I remembered it and decided to do a Dramione story! **

**So please raise my confidence and help me drive away the tension mom's given me by reviewing and giving me tips! ^_^V**

**Disclaimer: yes, I own Harry Potter. I have the certificate… in… ugh. I left it in my dream last night… stupid dream…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Blaise's confession**

She's doing it again.

She's laughing at something Potty said. Doesn't she know her laugh would release just as much mud-blood germs as when she sneezes? How selfish of her. I think I'm getting her germs as my lips were tugging upwards. Ugh. I hate mud-bloods.

I don't know what made half of the male population in Hogwarts attracted to her. She's still the same annoying, bossy, weak, ugly, know-it-all mud-blood she was 6 and half years ago. I for one think it's pathetic to waste time ogling someone who's not worth the attention.

The war ended and suddenly people were changing vastly. I too, had changed. My physical looks were as mysterious and gorgeous as they were before (No, I'm not being egotistical. It's not ego if it's true.) but I did turned sides along with my mother. My father's locked up in Azkaban and by law and family name, I automatically inherited all of Malfoy fortune. I'm the wealthiest student here, second will probably be Potter, he inherited the Potter family's wealth after all.

But one person didn't change. Not one bit. The person goes by the name of Hermione Granger. The filthy mud-blood who kept constantly wearing my brain out. I don't have the slightest idea to why suddenly guys were ogling her.

"Oy mate. What're you staring at? You've hardly touched your food." Blaise suddenly interrupted my thoughts. I stopped my hateful stare towards the mud-blood (I've changed sides. I didn't say I've changed personality.). I saw Blaise's eyes moved for a second. He was _ogling _at Hermione bloody Granger!

"I'm just not that hungry Blaise."

"Can I have your food then?" Crabbe said, his mouth full with food. It was quite disgusting. I pushed my plate to him and stood up, leaving the great hall.

I didn't see Pansy yelling at Crabbe for spraying food all over her. I didn't see Snape looking at me with questioning eyes. I didn't see the she-weasel making googly eyes at Potty. I did, however saw my best mate staring at the mud-blood with his deep eyes gazing at her. He looked, happy?

I decided to let it go and went to the heads' common room. I was happy to be announced head boy. I was _not _happy to have Granger as head girl. And by the looks of it, neither did she. Blaise, however, was seen almost every day in the heads' dormitory… especially when Granger was around. His excuse was that he was out of money and needed to spend time with someone who isn't interested to go on a Hogsmeade trip, that, being me and Granger, which is a lie since he's loaded. Then he'd go around saying he didn't understand a question in Transfiguration or charms and asked for Hermione to tutor him. That, I mused, was also a lie since transfiguration and charms happens to be his best subjects.

This had gone on for the last month and had not been stopping since. I have no idea why, but every time I saw them together, I got pissed. My jaws tightened, my fists clenched, and my glare intensified. I figured it was because the mud-blood's stealing my best mate away.

**A week later, potions class**

Snape decided to group us into three. He took up upon Dumbledore's wishes for house unity and decided to mix the students. Me, Blaise and Granger were grouped and we had to do this report on some kind of dream potion. It was supposed to help when you can't sleep or if you're facing an enemy and you can't fight.

Granger scooted towards us and sat next to Blaise. They started talking about nonsense and I ignored them. I decided to search for the ingredients myself.

"Hey Drake… shamed you've been grouped with the mud-blood." Pansy said as she walked closely towards me. I was disgusted by the way she _tried _to make herself sexy. She looked like a total slut. The thought made me think of Granger. What is she like if she'd tried to sex up her look? Pfft. Probably looked like an old desperate hag. But I couldn't help but get the feeling if she _did _change her look, her fans will expand. And I did not like it. Probably because she'd get the attention of _more _Slytherin. Yep. Only that reason alone and nothing more!

"That's none of your business Pans… and besides… even if she's a mud-blood, she has her pros. Her brain covers the imperfection quite nicely. It's like getting an easy O don't you think?" I drawled as I gather the ingredients needed.

"Well, that's a good point. But if you were grouped with me, you'd get something more fascinating than an O… if you get my drift." Her hands were leaving butterfly kisses on my shoulder down to my chest. I couldn't help but wonder if the bushy bucktooth ever done this to someone.

"Not the best time, or place Pans… we wouldn't want Snape to be forced to take points from his own house now, would we?"

She pouted but I don't care. It doesn't suit her. She looked like a pathetic hag trying to sell herself to a brothel. Then I remembered two weeks back when Granger pouted when I said she could go do her rounds by herself. I gave into her pout 10 seconds after. No, not because I think it's cute and adoring, definitely NOT! She's a mud-blood for Salazar's sake! I just hate to hear her whine! Yeah, that's it! A mud-blood like her whining is worst than those of moaning Myrtle, even if the bloody ghost was a mud-blood of her own.

Blaise went next to me and helped me find other things for our potion. He was slightly blushing, I can see that clearly. He had this dreamy expression which was disgusting in my point of view.

"Oy Blaise… what's got your knickers in a knot. You're blushing mate."

He didn't even try to hide the fact when he smiled—_smiled, _and turned towards me.

"Nothing Dray… knowing you, you wouldn't understand it one bit."

"Damn right I won't. I've got no idea to why you're acting like this… you're not gay for me… are you?" I cringed at the thought of my best friend for almost a decade would be turning homo against me. It's purely disgusting!

"What? NO! Of course not you bumbling idiot! Why in Salazar's grave would I be turning homo? That's so… ew! Yeah, I said the girly 'ew' part! To prove I'm not gay whatsoever!" he hissed and I snickered.

"I was only joking you git. Anyway, let's get this to Granger. She'd be pissed if we keep hogging." I knew that from experience. Granger is definitely mental.

Blaise chuckled and carried the stuffs.

"Yeah… Hermione can be a bit mental when it comes to studies…"

My eyes widen for a moment and I stopped my paces, making Blaise leave me behind. Did he just called mud-blood Granger by her first name?

**Lunch, the great hall**

The great hall was, as usual, in full swing. People were talking and laughing and playing pranks (Mostly the Slytherins and Potty and Weasel). Granger was nowhere to be seen and I know this because Blaise mentioned this to me, and _not _because I was looking around for her. Definitely not that.

"Hey Drake… can I ask you for a favor?" normally, I'd response with a nod if yes, and a glare if no, but that was before the war.

"What do you want?" Slightly better language, not so nice on the welcoming point. But people were used to it.

"Well… do you have any feelings for Hermione?"

I almost—_almost _chocked on my food. I stared at him like he's grown two heads. He might as well have, 'cause his brain's been split up.

"What? Oh Merlin no! why would I have anything to do with the… _mud-blood_?" somehow, some weird spell has been casted upon me because why else would I feel so uncomfortable calling her a… mud-blood?

At hearing my response, the Italian smiled and slapped a hand on my shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Good. 'cause I need your help."

"What do you mean?" somehow, I get the feeling I won't be enjoying whatever next is going to come out of his mouth.

"I fancy Hermione and I want you to help me in courting her. And believe me, Draco, this girl is NOT a toy… not this time…"

That's when it happened. My spoon dropped onto my still fool soup making it splash all over Pansy who was in front of me. My heart stopped beating for a second and my thoughts were blur. Blaise was watching me with eyes full of hope…

Merlin… I'm screwed.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter. It was fun writing this (Even though I'm sure it'll not be as much fun reading it… coz I'm not exactly the most talented author…) but please waste 30 seconds of your life to review my story… and I'll with happily use my 30 minutes to think of the best and most appreciative reply I can give to you guys who'd be kind enough to review! So please R&R and give me some tips or comments. ^_^V**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews! As much as I want to update real fast, I'm only allowed to use the computer once a week or 2 weeks. It's frustrating really. Anyways… please enjoy the second chapter and please R&R! every review makes my world 100 times cooler! ^_^V**

**Wildchild: thank you so much! Because you didn't review using an account, I'll happily give you my thanks for your review in this chapter. Thank you so much for the review. And thank you for telling me my misspellings… I'm not really great with spell-checks so I often make mistakes. I'll try to do better. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: if I had **_**own**_** Harry Potter, Dramione would be unstoppable now…**

**Chapter 2: insincere help**

"So?"

That voice smacked me to my senses as I regain my cool composure. Blaise was still staring me with those pathetic puppy-dog eyes of his. Seriously, where in Salazar's sake had his Slytherin pride gone to?

"So, what?"

"Will so help me court Granger?"

"… you said _court_…"

"Yes, yes I did… why?"

Now I _know _his brain's been split up! He's going all mushy for the _mud-blood_!

"You've gone mental mate… completely and utterly mental… and over some _mud-blood_ too!" I guess that come off a bit too strongly as I noticed the _mud-blood _herself was glaring at me with full force. My stomach felt like churning and I did not like the weird feeling of it. _Not one bit…_

Blaise smiled apologetically at that buck-tooth beaver to which she RETURNED SINCERELY! What the hell? It made me a bit furious to why the hell did she glared at me but _smiled _at my best mate? I bet she casted some sort of spell to me because the weird feeling won't go away. I know it was her, because it's the same feeling I got when I saw her with Krum. And just like I turned to hate my idolized quidditch player, I'd probably be sucked into this spell and will turn to hate Blaise. Stupid Granger and her stupidly wide knowledge of _forbidden _spells.

"Come on mate… I really like Hermione and I would really appreciate it if my best mate was to help me in getting the girl."

"You've gone mental mate. As a _friend_, I'd warn you about not getting to close to the beaver. She's a dark-arts knowledge-wise sort of witch, right she is. She's casted a spell on me, just like during that Yule ball. I think she's casted me the same spell towards you! She a dark witch I tell you."

Blaise was staring at me like _I'm _the one who'd gone mental. What the hell? He was the one who fell for the mud-blood! But what made me furious was his eyes… they had this Slytherin glint in them, something _I _use when I'm plotting against Potty or Weasel or… Granger…

"Look Draco… I really appreciate you giving me the warning, but I think I'll manage… I love a dark innocent girl of my own… or rather, 'Mione…"

'Mione? 'Mione? This was worst than Krum calling her 'Hermioninny!' it's utterly disgusting! A mud-blood like her didn't deserved to be called silly pet names! It's absurd! Unacceptable! Treacherous! Disgusting! Humiliating! Completely and utterly—

"Oy Draco, have you been listening to a word I said?" Blaise was waving his hand in front of my face—too close to my face—SMACK!

"Oy watch it Zabini! Look at what you've done to my flawless face? Now I'd probably walk like a fool with a red hand print for the whole fucking day!"

He had the NERVE to snicker? Does he not know who I am? I'm the great Draco Malfoy! His _father's _my employee! Well, not really but I'm way more superior to him! Even if he is my best mate!

"Stop being so full of yourself ferret. Blaise practically did a favor to color your pasty pale face. You should be thankful you git. But he made my day so I'd best be giving him my compliments too." The Granger-_bitch_ walked passes us and had the _nerve _to mock me! In front of the now snickering and laughing Slytherins and her fellow Gryffindorks! Why couldn't she be sorted into Hufflepuff? Or Ravenclaw would do! That way, she wouldn't have that stupid Gryffindor courage that she used to face me!

But then something happened that made me oddly furious, though I didn't know why.

Truth be told, the weird yet not so unfamiliar gut feeling succeeded to _not _make me notice Crabbe snorting his food all over my EXPENSIVE robes, or the fact that Pansy's shrill banshee-scream when Goyle spilled his pumpkin juice all over her didn't even reached my ear. Heck, even the weasel's stupid face when pumpkin juice went out of his nose didn't make me turn the slightest!

All these because of one stupid fact; Granger smiling and pecking Blaise's cheek. And Blaise let her! Happily obliged even! Is he really serious about Granger? I'd hate having my best mate _courting_ the enemy, MY enemy! Ever since Dumbledore's wish for house unity was achieved, it has not become against the law to for a Slytherin to date a Gryffindor and vice versa.

I think Dumbledore was so thrilled, he sent a letter for the Daily Prophet to intercept. I don't know since I don't favor the Daily Prophet over my collection of Playwizard magazines… in my defense, I'm a normal and straight teenager. And no, there's nothing wrong or weird about Playwizard magazine. It's the same with girls buying Witch Weekly—albeit more nude and less girly. Back to why I said Dumbledore sent this to the Daily Prophet: why? Because suddenly my father sent a letter to me (Did they even let him send letters from Azkaban?) telling me to hurry and hook up with someone. He didn't care if it was a Pure-blood or a muggle-born (He's gone mental from loss of sex, I swear! He said it in his letter!) as long as I could clear the family name and get him out of prison and produce an heir (Oddly, he wished the first child to be a girl! Malfoy heirs are always boys first! That's it, as soon as I get father out of prison *if it weren't for mother dear, I would've let that batty man there* I'm sending him to therapy!)

And back to the story. Why the hell would Granger do _that_? Did she not know I was right next to Blaise? Both of us are heads together damn it! And Blaise always comes to the heads' common room, whether or not I'm there.

If they started dating, what would that make me? I'd be forced to shag someone I don't really in particular know, while the noise of my best mate banging my worst enemy in the next room! It'll be like Christmas in 4th year all over again! I'm still recovering from the memory of seeing my mother covered in _my _chocolate syrup and _my_ frost cream with father bending over her and—

"Draco? What are you daydreaming about mate? Come on. Lunch is over and Mione went off and I want some rest in your common room. The heads' common room is so much more better! Plus I need Granger's help with arithmancy. Didn't know why I even took the class really."

I know. Oh I know perfectly. To get close to Granger is you purpose mate. No need hiding it. _I _took arithmancy myself, though for very different reasons. I was solely forced to take the same classes as the head girl to make patrolling easier and to be an example for others to join house-unity. Dumbledore's ideas are bollocks. He's lost it since his gayness was shot down by his best mate I tell you!

"Blaise… I don't think the time is g—"

"Oh hello Zabini. Can you please do me a favor?" it's the Ravenclaw lunatic, Lovegood was her name. She's quite the looker, despite her weird self. I think she's got a crush on Blaise… then again, she's so loony I wouldn't know.

"Uh, sure Lovegood. What is it?" Ah Blaise, always the kindhearted one. Sometimes I wonder why he was sorted in Slytherin in the first place… he's too hufflepuff for it. Though in the end, he _always _manage to prove me otherwise.

"Well, I was wondering if you could give this to Hermione please?" it was a book. An _advance _book on _Arithmancy_. I've heard rumors about Lovegood being the smartest witch in Ravenclaw despite her weirdness. I never guessed she was Granger-smart.

Blaise grinned that wicked Slytherin grin which always makes me rethink about me suspecting him to _not _be in Slytherin.

"Of course, I would be _delighted _to do this small favor of yours…" he mocked bow and took the book from the girl and smiled his supposed charming smile.

"Thank you… and one more thing, the whole Slytherin smile is a bit creepy… I don't think Hermione would enjoy seeing it very much." She said wistfully. Now I have no doubt whatsoever about this girl's intelligence. She was a freaking genius! Her comment whipped the smile right of Blaise's face. If I was a Slytherin, I'd laugh my ass off right now… wait, what am I saying… I _am_ a Slytherin, the prince even! No, not the half-blood prince, the prince of Slytherin! So I'd do what a normal me would do, I snickered ('Cause Draco Malfoy doesn't do laughing or giggling)

To my satisfaction, Blaise glared at me. No, I'm not a masochist. Yes, I love making my best friend angry. No, this has _nothing _to do with the fact that Hermione enjoyed his company better than mine.

**Heads' common room**

"Oh hello Blaise. Not so fancy meeting you here." I absolutely hate the way she smiled. It's so care-free, happy, and bright. Oddly enough, I hated it more when I noticed she was smiling at _Blaise, _and completely ignoring _me._

"Lovegood asked me to give this to you… you don't like me seeing you here? I'm hurt." He said, feigning hurt and placing a hand over his heart while his other hand dramatically placed over his forehead.

If he was trying to make me laugh, it only succeeded to make me gag. If he was trying to make Granger laugh, he succeeded with flying colors. I don't know what Granger drank, but her laugh was like honey. Bitter to my brains, sweet through my ears. It was bitter that she won't stop laughing 'cause I'd probably laugh too and that wouldn't be right, yet the sweet feeling strangely made me _want _to make _her laugh._ I'm going mental from quidditch, I swear.

"Thank you Blaise. That was sweet of you… guess _some _Slytherins aren't that bad after all…"

"Heh. Well, you could always repay the prince's kindness with a kiss from the gorgeous maiden's lips."

He had the nerve to ask her that! And she happily obliged by planting a peck on the cheek, very innocent, yet enough to make Blaise smile!

"A peck on the cheek is enough Blaise… I'm going to get my Arithmancy then we could study together." She said, noticing Blaise's books and quills.

She left the room with Blaise lounging on the dark maroon couch and me sitting on the dark green couch. I stared at the smiling Italian until he shook his blasted dreamy face away and returned the stare with a smirk.

"I guess you don't need my help mate." I said, trying to sound so nonchalant.

"Says who? I need your help more than Weasel needs help with his studies. She may not look like it, but she enjoys your company. I can't say I'm not jealous 'cause that would mean I'll be lying. So, will you help me?"

Glancing at Granger's closed door, I ignored the awful pang in myself (I have no idea why those things happen to me. It's like Krum all over again.) before staring back at my best friend.

"Sure." But in my head, and _heart_, I was screaming to say 'NO'…

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**Oh yeah! Chapter 2! Finally! I'm really really REALLY grateful to everyone who reviewed my story! You don't know how much I appreciate it! I welcome reviews GREATLY (= I also welcome flames (As long as you state **_**your reason **_**to why you flame it. I don't appreciate unreasonable flames) and I totally welcome tips on to how to make my story better. ^_^V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks a bunch for all those who reviewed! Made my day seriously! **

**Disclaimer: if I'd own Harry Potter, I wouldn't need to write a Dramione fic would I? coz they'd already be together!**

**potterluvr11: thank you! Hahaha I've always imagine Blaise being a gentleman if not a prankster… ^^**

**yoyo: oh god no! hahaha I certainly hope my story won't resolve to… that! Thank you! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: the snake and the lion**

"Did I mention how much I _hate _muggle studies? I didn't know why father decided to force me to sign up for this class."

"Oh come on mate. It's not so bad! The muggle world is really fascinating I tell you! Instead of using owls, they've invented 'cell phones' and 'computers'. They also invented those cool moving pictures with sounds and colors! What are they called, 'movies' and 'televisions'. I didn't know why I didn't sign up for this class in the first place!" Blaise said.

I stared boringly towards my best mate. He has the oddest fascination.

"You entered this class because you wanted the same schedule as Granger. I entered this class because father forced me and you dragged me." I deadpanned but it seems as though my best mate has gone off to 'Mione land' or whatever…

"Oh come on! You know you're the only hope your dad's got to clear the family name! I don't think you even have the choice since he asked Snape to register you into this class. Besides, what's not to ogle at Mione? She smart, pretty, sexy—"

"You sure you're not only lusting after her?"

Blaise mocked insulted before grinning.

"I'm very sure I'm in love with her mate… unless, _you _want her. In that case, I'd may even back down because of our friendship."

I don't know why, but when he said that he'd let her go, it made me… thrilled?

No. I refuse to think of it that way! I'm just worried… yeah! I'm worried my best mate's going to marry a mud-blood and make me the godfather to his son with Her—… her mud-bloodness… yeah… I wasn't about to call her by her first name. Of course not.

"I don't fancy the mud-blood. She's free to take. I'd be bloody grateful to whoever's going to take her off my hands." I said, completely ignoring the tugging in my chest. I must be hungry since I skipped breakfast, that must be it.

"Oh sorry Malfoy. I wasn't aware I was hogging your space. In fact, I wasn't aware I was your _property_ who blokes need to consult with you before I could go out with them." The venom in the familiar voice made me widen my eyes and if possible, paled my skin more.

I could see Blaise was equally surprise to see Granger behind me. He was innocent in this one.

I turned to face her and immediately regretted my decision.

Granger's voice had venom in them. But it didn't match the venom in her eyes in a long shot. She was glaring at me with such venom I wondered _why _she wasn't sorted into Slytherin.

"I'll be doing the rounds at the north wing tonight if you don't mind taking the south wing."

I just nodded dumbly and stared at her walking away. Why do I feel like running over to her and saying 'it's not what you think' like in all those cliché and corny muggle books and 'movies' Pansy made me watch?

My question was left unanswered as the professor entered the class. Today we're learning how romance between muggles is very much similar to the romance between magical creatures. How ironic.

**Slytherin's locker room**

Blaise and I arrived early for quidditch so we were the first ones to change.

"Hey Drake… I have a favor to ask of you…"

I look at him as a motion to continue.

"Could you please ask Granger to watch practice? I couldn't ask her that… I've got to freshen up for her you see… I wanted to ask her during Muggle studies but it probably wasn't the best of times seeing as she was fuming back then."

I nodded my agreement. No one, not even me, dared to mess with a fuming Granger. I learned the hard way in third year.

"Why in Salazar's sake would you think she'll agree if _I_ ask her? We hate each other." Somehow, I didn't like saying what I just did. I never like saying that last sentence, not since second year. I don't know why, I just don't.

"Say sorry, compliment on my quidditch skills and somehow you'll find a way to persuade her. You're Draco, the Slytherin prince. You always know how to persuade people. And for your information, she doesn't hate you. Annoyed with you, maybe. But she doesn't hate you."

"I like me and all, but your compliments aren't flattering mate. Though it would be better coming off a hot gal don't you think?"

He pouted a bit before grinning at me.

"You're such an arrogant ass."

"And you're a cowardly git. But we're still friends so we're even."

We smirked our oh-so-cool (no I'm not being sarcastic. Our smirks are cool. It's a slytherin thing) slytherin smirks.

"So… will you help me?"

I sighed and look at him. He's a fool in love but he's my best friend… ah… the quirks of being a dark unsociable angst guy befriending a fairly cheerful lad.

"You owe me glasses of Firewhiskey."

He grinned and playfully slaps my shoulder. "As much as you want! As long as it's below 10 glasses! I'm low on allowance this month since mom confiscated my playwizard magazines."

I rolled my eyes and left him posing with his broom over a full-length mirror. What is he, a wizard model?

I was never the impatient one, unlike the weasel. I was trained to think before I act, obviously.

I figure where I would find Granger in this beautiful sunny day.

The library.

Yep. People like Granger spends their free time in the library, studying for Merlin knows what.

**The library**

Oh wow. My guess was right, unsurprisingly.

Granger was coped with a book, her figure barely seen with all those books and parchments and quills around her. She was absorbed in whatever she was reading.

I calmly made my way over to her table and took a seat in front of her, her books blocking my view of her.

She didn't seem to notice me at first. How could she not? Those 6th years over there are giggling like mad! And girls from 4th year to 7th year are purposely passing, making sure I glanced at them. Couldn't say I despise the attention, but they're really annoying sometimes. I casted them one of my charming smiles and they started to giggle some more. Hah! Take that Blaise! As much as you've got the upper hand on Granger, I got the rst of Hogwarts' girls wrapped around my finger!

As much as I want to entertain them, I have a certain Granger to persuade…

"Oy Granger… hey look at me will you?"

She glanced briefly from her book before looking down again. It made me frustrated to think that a mud-blood would even dare to ignore _me_!

"Oh come on Granger… why can't you be easier to approach? Like… those girls over there?"

She glanced at the table full of 6th and 7th years before looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You seriously think I would be like those… girls?"

I smirked at her disgusted face. She was always the challenge. I have no idea why people said the she-weasel was the tough one. In my opinion, Granger's the harder nut to crack. She's the only girl in this bloody school who hates me, after all, and my smirked turned into a frown…

Somehow, Granger hating me didn't sound right… not at all.

"Well, the heart wants what the heart wants…" the smirk came back when she raised her head from the book to look at me.

"Yeah… and this heart," she said, pointing to her heart with a matching smirk, "Does not want you… or lust after you, for that matter."

"Whatever Granger… I know you've been checking me out." This was half a lie, half the truth. I know she's been glancing at me. But I also know it was not of lust, but of irritation. As much as my mind's fine with it, my chest feels the tug. It's not a good tug to feel, mind you.

"Sod off ferret. What, pray tell, do you want from me?"

"Blaise wants you to watch Slytherin's practice."

"Okay."

Okay. OKAY? How could she answer so calmly without glaring at me or refusing it! How could she be so calm when I mentioned Blaise's name but angry when my name was mentioned! This is an outrage I tell you! Unacceptable!

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, it's Blaise. I trust him."

"And you don't trust me?"

She raised a perfect brow and me with that pointed look of hers.

"Why should I trust you? We're never civil… we fight, and you don't trust me either."

I wanted to say, 'that's not true' but the words were stuck in my throat. So I said the next best thing.

"Well… why can't we be civil with each other?"

Again, she raised her eyebrow. She's been doing that a lot recently. I think it's because she's _trying _to act mature. Key word: _trying._ Granger could never pull off a complete mature look. Sure, she's the most logical and reasonable of most students, but never the more mature. Granger is Granger, her immaturity fits her perfectly. I've known this fact since the third year. Something Potter nor Weasley could never see as they were the incompetent fools that forced Granger to act all mature. If you ask me, I'd prefer an adorable, logical, immature know-it-all Granger. No, that does not mean I've been stalking her. Draco Malfoy doesn't do stalking. The fact that she's always with Potter and weasel(a fact that made me strangely uncomfortable) makes it the more frequent we get to meet each other. Not that I'm hoping we were to meet each other. That would be stupid.

"What I mean is, we're both heads… you seem close with Blaise, and Potter and I are on somewhat truce… so what the heck? After all, we should set an example for other students in Hogwarts for house unity?" I was rambling but I couldn't stop. Granger's amusement was of no concern right now.

"So, what you're saying is, you want civilization among us, Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Ah, Granger… always the curious one. Did she not know the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'?

"As I said, mu-Granger… we're both heads and we should set a good example to students. Plus, you would _love _to make the jolly old man happy, wouldn't you?"

She stared at me with raised brows indicating she thinks I've gone mental. I probably have, since I found myself silently hoping she'd agree. Grandpa Malfoy would've rolled out of his grave and danced with a dead Dumbledore before I'd be actually _hoping _something out off Granger.

"Hmm… setting an example, making Dumbledore happy with house unity… are you sure you're not going mental?"

I was getting a bit frustrated now. Why the hell did Granger had to be so bloody thick! I swear, she'll be the end of my sanity. I already had enough hard time in telling her this! Shouldn't she be the nice little with she is and cooperate with me?

"Look Granger… the wars done, my family's trying to clear the family name, Potter has already accepted me… I think we should make a truce between houses and ourselves…"

"The cunning snake and the bold lion… Being acquaintances? That those seem rather queer… but I think it's doable."

I smiled a little and stuck out my hand in front of her. Yes, I, Draco Malfoy, _smiled _for a mud—muggle-born Gryffindor. If you see a pig flying off your window, you're not crazy or losing your eyesight.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

"So we're acquaintances?"

"Only if Ron approves."

"That weasel's an idiot."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**I'm so glad to have finish writing this! It's been kind of hard seeing as my… my grandfather… 'went to join God and look after us from a happier and better place', as my mom quoted to my little sister. I feel awful at the fact that I was the only one who didn't cry… I couldn't shed even a single tear…**

**Well anyways… please R&R and give me your generous ideas and thoughts of this chapter! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know it has been a very long delay but I'm back with a chapter, finally! I am so ashamed! A newbie updating late is unforgivable! But I try to update as soon as I can so please bear with e and give me all your sincere thoughts! Please R&R ^_^V**

**Disclaimer: yes, yes I DO own Harry Potter. And I DO own a billion dollars in my hand… but then, I just HAD to wake up…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: close at sight, apart at hearts**

I went on ahead to the quidditch field as Granger said she had to meet up with the she-weasel (My words, not hers) to give back something.

It didn't bother me that the wind was cold that time. It didn't bother me that Pansy and those other… girls(?) are screaming and cheering and making me lose concentration. It didn't even bother me when I almost fall of my broom and make a fool of myself… _almost_. The stupid thing is, it bothered me to hell to see Blaise grinning and waving at _Mione_ (His words, not mine) every chance he's got and Granger smiling and waving back at _him_. And she didn't even glance at _me_!

I am NOT jealous! Why would I be? She's mud-blood. A Gryffindor. A freakishly ugly know-it-all.

I'm just upset because… because I'm the prince of Slytherin! The most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts! Number 1 on the top 10 hot teens in Witch Weekly! My name means 'Dragon', Blaise's name probably meant 'blaze' or whatever. Yeah, that's why I'm upset. Not because I was keeping track of who Granger likes. That's stupid and utterly useless. And this doesn't have anything to do with me and Granger finally getting along civilly with each other. Of course not.

**Heads' common room**

"Hey Granger, what'd you get for question number 13?" we were sitting there, doing our homework, like we've been friends for Merlin knows how long.

She smirked at me before shutting arithmancy book.

"I'm not telling you my answers, Malfoy. And do put on a shirt. I don't care how cool you think you look without a shirt, I refuse to take care of you if you catch a fever."

It was raining hard and I choose to wear only my pants. My regretful dark mark unhidden from the views of someone from the Order. Though I joined the Order, the dark mark won't come off and I supposed I have to bear with it forever. I still remember that time when I tried so hard to remove the dark mark. It was the first time Granger showed care and told me it wasn't my fault. The familiar yet faint feeling filled me that day, and I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it. It was also the first time she laughed _with _me. I guess that was what made me ticked off when I think about how easy it is for her to smile and laugh with others but not with me. I felt so… neglected…

"Oh? Are you sure it's not because you're afraid you'll get a nosebleed?"

She rolled her eyes and threw a cushion pillow towards me.

"Dream on, Malfoy. Anyway… we've got to get this done before 10."

I groaned hearing that. Being head boy is great and all, but it's so damn tiring.

"I hate patrolling…"

"Why? Jealous that others are sneaking around snogging senseless and you can only give them detentions? Heh. I remember all those times I caught you snogging… different girls every time… it was such a drag."

I don't know why, but I felt like I betrayed her every time she caught me. I remembered breaking off with every girl I snogged right after Granger saw us. I didn't even shag them before breaking them off. I just left. It's become a stupid tradition. I snog some hot witch, Granger caught us before we even shag, and then I break them off.

But something sparks in her eyes when she said those words. I don't know… disappointed? Nah… why would she show disappoint in me?

"Heh. I've got more than enough of those now that I've become head boy."

"Power abuser."

"Like you haven't been using your power to do those things." It hurts to say… I'm _disappointed _to say that. Why would I be sad or disappointed to know Granger shags and snog almost as much as I do? I'm seriously getting mental.

"Whatever Malfoy… I'll go change into something more comfortable for catching those stupid enough to run away…"

I didn't want to admit it, but Granger was _not_ athletically-incapable—even if she didn't do quidditch. Must be muggle sports… I heard she does water sports.

"Wearing what you're wearing now would waste you less time and energy, Granger…" I said, pointing out her… suggestive clothing. She eyed her spaghetti strap top that ended up a few inches above her stomach and upper-thigh length shorts. She maybe a mud-blood, but even I wouldn't deny she had a figure.

She rolled her eyes. "It's cold and I'd rather run… it gives me the exercise that I don't particularly receive here. Didn't know you'd be such a Blaise-like pervert…" she smiled at something which I guess was about Blaise. The thought made me somewhat angry. Did Blaise made a move on her? No, I'm not jealous! It's just… he's my best mate! Yeah! He should've told me!

"I'm a normal man Granger…"

She didn't reply and went to change. Five minutes later (no I wasn't counting! I just happen to stare at the clock when she left and accidentally glanced back when she came out! Purely coincidence!), she came out in more… appropriate clothing. She rubs her arms together and pulled her coat closer to her.

"Come on… I have to meet up with Blaise to give him back his book. The silly bloke, forgetting his potion book when he _knows _we have a test tomorrow." Hermione said as she grabs the book from the table and went out.

Oh how wrong you are, miss Granger. For Blaise is anything but a silly forgetful dunderhead. He's as cunning as I am when it comes to planning strategies… he on purpose left the book there! I knew he was a good for nothing schemer!

Without a second thought, I rushed outside and grab the book from her.

"I'll return it. I still need to ask him about practice tomorrow. Plus you wouldn't want to go to the Slytherin boys' dormitory at this time of the night. You'll be met with… unwanted attentions…" the words came out from me before I was even able to comprehend it.

Granger looks at me confusedly before nodding.

"Okay. Since you're a Slytherin boy yourself and the head boy, I trust you not to create more havoc than what I would have done if I go there… especially when I don't prefer… unwanted attentions, as you say…"

More like _I _was the one who won't prefer you getting unwanted attentions… but I didn't voice that part out, because I didn't know why I even thought of that in the first place. I must be having lack of firewhiskey…

After a quick visit to the Slytherin boys' dorm, I quickly went back to the heads dorm for some nice bath and hopefully a dreamless sleep. Dreamless, meaning no Granger wearing my brain out with her constant appearances. Seriously, I haven't the slightest clue to why I've been getting these dreams. It was like this every night since 5th year, minus the nightmares of father and mother being all _lovey-dovey_ and Snape and Moldy-butt dancing in pink underpants with Dumbledore's face attached on their undergarments! Oh Merlin, was it horrible!

I stifled a yawn as I entered the heads' dorm. I couldn't bother to look around or hear any signs of Granger already sleeping. I presumed she has already got her shuteye. How I envy her, being able to go to sleep without having to have awkward dreams…

Just then, the sky rained and a hard rain it was. I could barely hear myself thinking. This should give me a peaceful night sleep. The pouring rain always soothed me with dreamless sleeps…

With nothing but a towel clad around my waist, I trudged towards the inviting bathroom. A hot bath will really sooth me right now.

But what met me was not a mere bath… but a certain Gryffindor just coming out of the bathroom.

A certain hot Gryffindor that is…

I gaped at her but couldn't utter a single word. Why hadn't I noticed this bathroom was preoccupied? Had I not heard the sounds of water from here?

I blame the hard pouring rain.

As Granger turned to face me, her face immediately turned various shades of reds and her mouth copied mine as she gaped. In the mist of being to shock for words, the slippery bathroom floor made her slip and almost fall. Almost, if I hadn't captured her in time.

Wow… she must have really soft and squishy shoulder or back or… breasts!

Oh shit! I just squeezed Hermione Granger's breast (Even though this was definitely not my first time with a pair of breast… get the hint? No? too bad.) and it felt good! Oh Merlin! Her towel fell down!

I turn to look at her only to be met with a blushing and gaping Granger, watching in horror as my palm was squeezed tight on her left breast…

Oh Merlin! She'll kill me! Or worst, turn me into a ferret _then _kill me _then _use my remains as her test drives for whatever inventions she's got hidden in that wicked brain of hers!

… nice going Granger. Now I'm SURE I won't be getting any sleep tonight! And it's all because of you, your clumsiness and your soft breast. It's your entire fault.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Oh man I am so sorry for the late updates! I'll try to write another chapter as soon as possible! So please bear with me! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, SO SOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating soon enough! I feel very irresponsible! But I have a somewhat tolerable excuse! My laptop crashed, like seriously, CRASHED! I have no idea how my brother and cousin 'accidentally' jammed it up (It won't turn on) and the they had this stupid idea that by banging it 'a bit', it will start up. Well, the result of their banging, the laptop slipped and crashed on the floor. The other bad news, my mom decided I had to get my grades up (I'm starting to get Bs and C+s because of too much extra activities *she insisted it was because I spent too much time on the internet*) so she shut off the internet.**

**I can only use my cousin's laptop when I visit her on rare weekends. And those rare weekends are… well… rare. So I will update as soon as I get a chance with her laptop. Please support me! **

**Disclaimer: all I want for Christmas is the ownership for Harry Potter… apparently, Santa doesn't think I'm **_**nice **_**enough and didn't grant my wish. All I want for my new year wish is the ownership for Harry Potter. Apparently, 2011 doesn't think I'm worthy enough… so I have to settle for this…**

**Happy new year everyone!**

I think I don't quite mind being in this position. So what if she's a mud-blood? She has squeezable breasts and not a bad ass. Though I probably should keep that thought locked away far into my head, and if possible, never let it out again. Merlin knows what Blaise would say if grope his dream girl before he even had the chance to kiss her. And besides, this is the mud-blood we're talking here! Admitting she has a nice rack is like admitting Potter has more fan girls than me. And we all know how impossible that is…

Anyway, I think I've been holding her in position way longer than I should have. But what the heck, she doesn't seem to mind…

"What the fuck are you doing, ferret! I can't bloody move with your hand on my chest!"

Oh. So _that's _why she didn't do anything. It's because she can't do anything because I got her wrapped around my arms. Wow. And here I thought she was falling for me. Good thing I didn't blurt anything out. That would've been a one way trip to two hours of non-stop bickering from the queen of bickering.

I helped her stand up, all the while giving her the first coverable thing I was able to reach in the midst of our little situation.

"MALFOY! WHAT THE FUCK?" she yelled, turning around and avoiding my gaze.

Wow. Granger can curse. I can't say I'm not impressed. The nag of a bookworm best friend to wonder boy and weasel can actually curse. And she looked hot cursing. Wait. What the hell? Not hot! Not hot! She looks disgusting! With that wild hair and flaming eyes and those long legs and those soft skin and those perky almost erected nip—wait! Hold up! That's it! First thing tomorrow I'm going to meet with madam Pomfrey. I think I'm catching a nasty influenza that allows the brain to think naughty thoughts about stupid mud-bloods!

"What the hell Granger? I was helping you cover up!"

"By uncovering yourself?"

What? I did no such thing—holy shit! I looked down and saw, in all my naked glory, little Draco. (If you consider _me _little… which by the way, if you do, then you're dumber than both weasel and potty combined!)

"Look away!"

"Oh sure Malfoy… and how do you suppose I look away when I'm already facing the other way?" No need for sarcasm, thank you very much! I'd rather not lower my dignity and pride more. It worst enough as it is.

"Whatever, Granger! Why'd you turn away so fast anyway? Am I that unappealing?" I said, trying to lighten up the mood while picking up granger's fallen towel to cover myself up. Obviously lightening up the mood isn't an option for it just got worst.

"Well what was I suppose to do? Lean over and whisper hotly in your ears '_you have a nice one, Draco. Mind showing me just how nice it is?'_? I think not! I'm not Pansy, or any other Slytherin girls… and some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors who practically kissed the ground you walk on!"

Wow. Who knew Granger can whisper sensually and seductively while being sarcastic? Ugh. I hate mud-bloods. They have a weird gift to seduce pure-bloods I tell you! They're like veelas made for pure-bloods!

"You can turn around now." I mumbled quietly. She shook her head violently in respond.

"Not until you get out!"

"On the contrary, Granger… I want to take a bath. You, who has finished, should be the one to get out. Careful now, wouldn't want you to slip again, now would we?" I drawled, hoping she'd get the idea that I'm my old self again. Because if she didn't get out soon, they'll be hell to play, preferably not suitable for kids aged toddler to 18 kind of pay.

She huffed and pulled tightly on her (my) towel before walking (and slipping once in a while) away, leaving me alone in the bathroom. Boy, I'm going to need a long, cold, sufferable shower. And it's all her fault.

**Next day, breakfast**

"Morning, mate! You seem tired! Had a long night last night?" Blaise greeted, moving aside to give me a seat. I slumped on my seat and looked at him tiredly.

"You don't know the half of it…"

He smiled sympathetically before eating bacon from his plate. Somehow, I doubt he and I were on the same subject here.

"Well, at least you get to sleep in a room not twenty feet away from a gorgeous chit." He said, gulping down his orange juice. I took a bite of my fried egg before finding the energy to stare at him like he's weasel declaring he's gay (though I wouldn't be that surprise…).

"I know, I know… you don't like her. But I do, and you can't blame me." I nodded and turn my gaze to Granger. She doesn't seem tired. On the contrary, I'd say she looks absolutely fresh! Curse her and her ability to look fresh every morning!

I quickly finished my breakfast and proceeded to leave the great hall. I can't stand Blaise's chattering from one topic to another, each topic leading to Granger before changing it. And I can't stand seeing Granger laughing and smiling at whatever potty's saying to her. It makes me want to smile, but at the same time, punch something (preferably Potter).

"Ohohoho well lookie here…. What does the infamous Draco Malfoy doing out while everyone's dining in the great hall?"

"Shut it Peeves. I'm not in the mood." Then again, when was I ever? But that ugly mutt just wouldn't get the hint and scram off! Oh no, there's a reason peeves' been called peeves… because he's exactly like his bloody name!

"Ah… someone's in a bad mood. I wonder why? Perhaps it is because of a certain Miss Granger being Mr. Zabini's target?"

"I am NOT jealous! Leave me alone!"

"Malfoy? Who the hell are you talking to?"

I turned around to meet Granger looking somewhat between amused and confused.

"It was peeves—where'd the bloody hell has he gone to?"

She sighed and gave me a sympathetic look. What the hell? I don't need sympathy from her!

"I had some suspicions, Malfoy… and it seems as though I was right (again!)… but don't worry. I know just the perfect man to help you. He's help many other before you know… it's really a miracle how he does it, what with all those mental peoples he's dealt, I was surprised he hasn't gone mental himself."

I gave her a look of ridicule.

"You think I've gone mental?"

"Oh, no… not yet, at least… but don't worry. We can cure it. I'll bring you to him now. We can cancel heads meeting with professor McGonagall. I'm sure she'll understand. After all, she can't have her head boy going mental, now, can she? Let's go then. I aspect he'll be sitting in his office already."

She grabbed my wrist but I pulled her back. I think she's the one who's gone mental here.

"Granger, I am not crazy, nor will I ever be(I hope). So stop trying to take me to a mental hospital."

She gave me the 'nag look'. "You are coming with me, to see the _guidance counselor_."

We have a guidance counselor? Better not say that to Granger, else she'll go ballistic and I'll be forced to spend an hour or listening to her ranting about how I as head boy should be more knowledgeable about the things that go round at Hogwarts.

Letting her drag me (because I refuse to admit that she was actually strong enough to actually DRAG me), we came across… the dungeon? I didn't know the guidance counselor's office was located in the dungeon… then again, I didn't even know there was a guidance counselor.

She knocked on the door before opening it and dragging me in before closing the door with a quiet slam.

"Professor, I think Mr. Malfoy's here has the symptoms of turning mental."

"Very well… take a seat and we shall begin, Mr. Malfoy." Came the deep drawl of Professor SNAPE?

What the fuck?

_To be continued…_

**Phew! Done in the 2 hours I was provided! Anyway… see that 'review' box down there? It's tempting isn't it? Well, give into your temptation and please review! And happy new year everybody!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH. MY. GOD. I am SOOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated in…forever! Damn it's just so hard right now! Loads of problems that I bet you don't want to hear because you'd probably just skip to reading the chapter…(laughs) but anyway, I only had like, and hour to do this so if it's crappy I'm sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I would LOVE to say that I own Harry Potter, but mummy said it's bad to lie. So, unfortunately, I DON'T own Harry Potter.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: the smartest are sometimes the stupidest…**

"I will leave him in your hands, professor." Snape nodded at her and allowed her to leave, briefly waiting for her to close the doors.

He motioned for me to take my seat.

I looked at him as though _he _had gone mental.

"Sit, Mr. Malfoy. I would like to get this over with."

I rolled my eyes and slumped on the couch while placing my feet on the table. Hey, he's my godfather. I wouldn't be so afraid of the guy who owns 3 pairs pink happy bunnies PJs. (Don't tell him I saw them in his room!)

"Feet of the table, please. Right now I am nothing more than a mere guidance counselor. I could take house points off without caring which house you came from."

Grudgingly, I did so, but slumped in the couch and feet on the leg of the couch, my face facing the ceiling. I'm really not in the mood for some counseling. Especially if I've done NOTHING wrong!

"So, tell me…why did you suddenly want to see me?"

"I don't. In case you haven't notice, that nag of a Granger pushed me in here against my own will."

"Right…and how do you feel about that?"

"Pissed off. Can't you tell?" I finally took the moment to glance at him.

"Do you _really _need to write on that pad?"

"No, but it makes me look professional." Heh. Good enough excuse as any. "So, have you been feeling a bit…how should I say this in the nicest way…mental lately?"

How the hell was that nice? Well, I guess if you were a Slytherin, that was as nice as any.

"NO! I've told you, I'm NOT mental! Granger's the mental one here! And you're probably mental too! The whole world's mental!"

"Patient seems to be emotionally constipated and often changes moods…hmm…" he murmured into a black recording device, I don't know what's it called. Blaise's the muggle-lover here.

"The hell? I do NOT change moods often!...hey is that chocolate?" I noticed the bowl of little candy balls, like some sort of chocolate.

"Yes, do please help yourself…"

Well he said 'help yourself,' so why not? I love chocolate! I grabbed the bowl and started eating the chocolate balls. Delicious!

"…Like I said…changes moods often…"

"You know, these are really delicious…I do NOT change moods often!" I was feeling content before with the chocolates and all, but he just _had _to ruin it. I do not have mood swings! Mom said I was just a straight-to-the-point type of bloke!

"Yes, yes…just let your feelings out."

"There's nothing to let out you old geezer."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"What's there to feel? There's nothing to let out!"

"Of course…just let it all out."

"What the hell are you talking about old man? I have nothing to let out."

"That's good…we're making progress. So how do you feel about that?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you! You're the mental freak here!"

"Yes …I think letting out your feelings is the first way to recovery. You don't have to hide anything from me."

"I didn't say anything!" seriously! It was like he _knows _and _memorized _what he was going to say. Unfortunately, none of them made sense with what _I _was saying.

He took a glance at the clock on the wall and threw away his pad. Whew! 30 minutes of hell and we're finally over!

"Alright…enough with the stupid 'I know how you feel, let it out' crap. Let's get down to real business." He then placed one of his legs on top of the other and had both of his hands in front of his mouth and nose, sitting in a mafia-boss posture.

"The fuck? You mean we haven't finished?"

"On the contrary, Draco…we're just getting started. Now, let's talk about you and Granger."

I felt my eye twitched at the name as I stared at the half-empty bowl of chocolates. "There's nothing to talk about, honestly." And I was speaking the truth. There's really nothing to talk about me and Granger. Now that I've mentioned it, I don't think we were ever close in the pass. We only fought.

"Really? Sources tell me you have a…crush on her."

At once I sat up straight, the bowl of chocolates forgotten on my laps.

"I do NOT have a CRUSH on the mud-blood!"

"That's what they all say…" I glared at him but the geezer didn't seem to notice. That, or he tends to ignore me all this time. "No, really. That's what all my sources say. First you would look at her like she meant the world to you and the next thing you know, your face would scrunch up disgustingly as if you cannot believe anything."

"Well old habits die hard…"

"Or maybe you're just in denial of your feelings. Remember Draco, denial is not the river of Egypt."

"The what of the what?"

"…Never mind. Anyway, other sources tell me your best mate is after her too?"

"Who? Blaisé? Yeah he's been pinning on Granger for a while now. That git."

"And honestly, how do you feel about that?"

Well, might as well use this time to let everything out.

"Honestly? I hate it. I hate how my best friend gives out his attention to Granger and I hate that Granger pays him attention. I feel like a third wheel sometimes."

"Are you sure you feel like a third wheel?"

I pretty sure that's all. I nodded my head, hand grabbing for chocolates. Hey, name 1 person who can resist the temptation of chocolates! No one? Hah! Told you chocolate is irresistible!

Snape sighed as he stared into me. It's like he's trying to find out something. What's there to find out?

"Tell me Draco…are you familiar with the term, jealousy?"

Oh hell no. the geezer better _not _be implying that I feel some sort of jealousy here! Draco Malfoy does not feel jealous of others! Others feel jealous of Draco Malfoy! It's just the way it is!

"I know what it means…"

"Then do please describe your emotions when you see your friend Blaise flirting with Granger."

And all hell broke loose. I seriously can't control my mouth! The words just keep pouring out!

"Well I really don't like it. Sometimes I just want to grab the fucker by the throat and strangle him. It annoys the hell out of me when he came into the heads common room, how he knew the password is beyond me, not to see me, but to hang with Granger. I feel weird when I noticed Granger paying attention to him. I just wanted to punch the living daylights out of him when I saw Hermione kiss or hug him. I found myself wanting to be the one making her laugh instead of Blaise, of course, I never succeed in doing so. But I'm pretty sure all those things happen 'cause I'm used to being given the attention. There's no way I could be jealous of some petty things like that." There was arrogance in my voice as I said the last part. What? I'm a Slytherin! We're known for our arrogance!

"…You really never experienced being jealous have you…"

"Never. What's there to be jealous of? Everyone envies me."

"Then congratulations Mr. Malfoy. You've just earned a new emotion. What you have been feeling is jealousy, and I'm sure it has something to do with Granger. You're smart...figure it out already. Try to figure out why you've been feeling this."

The smirk that was plastered on my face just a while ago completely vanished now.

Oh. Hell. No.

He did not just say that.

Am I really jealous of Blaise? Over Hermione Granger?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Done! Chapter 6 finally! So I will be updating from now on! Well, I don't know when, but I will try to upload a new chapter every two weeks or so…but only if I receive you supports! So what are you waiting for? See that 'review' button? Yeah, you know it's calling your name… please R&R! ^^V**


End file.
